


Broken

by Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome



Series: Mianite Drabbles [1]
Category: Mianite - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome/pseuds/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparklez becomes Dianite's follower after a tragic event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

Everyone knows Sparklez is Ianite’s true champion. That’s been a fact since day one. But what if he turned against Ianite? What if he became Team Dianite?

Imagine the team on a mission. Standard stuff, nothing too hard, and they’ve been on so many anyways that they approached this one with nothing less than confidence. Joked around with one another and everything.

But then they get ambushed. They are outnumbered. And then the unspeakable happens: Tom dies.

Even on its own Tom’s death would have been devastating. They are a team. What are they going to do without that Dianite-loving prankster? But the thing is, Sparklez loved Tom. Loved him more than he loved his Lady Ianite, loved him more than all of his pets combined, including Jerry. And so when Tom fell, so did Sparklez. Not in terms of death; No, that poor, poor man lost his spirit, that little... _spark_ that made him seem so alive.

After that mission, Sparklez locked himself away inside his Spectre dimension. Refused to talk to anyone, even Ianite. In fact, he began to curse her very existence. How could she let this have happen? Where was the _justice_ in this act? He wanted to scream out, he wanted to cry, but more than anything he wanted his mischievous, up-to-no-good Thomas back. So he did the one thing he thought would do the trick: He left Ianite’s side, and took Tom’s place as Dianite’s right hand man.

Imagine the shock that ran through the other’s minds when they heard. _Sparklez?_ Team _Dianite?_ It must have been some sick joke. And that’s what they all thought for the longest time; after all, Sparklez refused to come talk to them. They had no way of knowing.

And then the attacks started. Some fires were set, some things stolen, but nothing too big. Harmless stuff, really. Sonja had her house covered in “poop” again, but they all chalked it up to one another trying to finally ease past the pain of Tom’s death by playing these silly little pranks.

But gradually it got worse. Eventually people _were_ getting harmed, and so Sonja and Tucker got Wag to put out a trap around each other’s bases, to finally catch this menace. And imagine their complete and utter surprise when they caught none other than Sparklez.

Sparklez, who used to have an aura of purple, now with an aura of dark red. Sparklez, who’s hair was dyed bright blue, just like Tom’s once was before he dyed it another colour. Sparklez, who was once so bright and lively, who now looked as if hell itself had frozen over, who had the look of a broken and tormented man, desperation written on his face.

The others felt their hearts break for him. They all had known that Sparklez loved the Dianitee, but how much was not apparent to them until now. So they held the former Ianitee and told him it was going to be okay. What else could they do? And Sparklez, that poor man, he cried his eyes out. He wanted Tom to come back, oh did he want him back.

But the dead stay dead, and so he let himself heal after that day. He let the others back into his life, and his Lady. But his hair stayed blue, and he still followed under Dianite. He let himself heal, but he never let go of his prankster. And when Sparklez died at a nice old age, there he was, that little rascal, waiting to greet him with open arms, and a long awaited kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr. Posted here for the sake of keeping my works together.


End file.
